Maybe the mountains will fall again
by madziuda
Summary: Something between angst and fluff . Let's just say it's a story about love, angels and miracles. M/M + CC ***CHAPtER 4 added!!!***
1. Default Chapter

Title: Maybe the mountains will fall again _  
_Author: Magda_  
_Rating: PG maybe less_  
_Disclaimers: I own nothing but Gabby..._  
_Category: that's complicated. Something between angst and fluff_  
_Pairing: Mainly M/M but other couples will show up too_  
_Feedback: Please!!!!  
Summary: will be added later. Sorry:(  
Author's Note: It was going to be a Christmas fic but since I'm not sure how Christmas-y it will be, I thought I'll give it a shot and post the prologue now. Tell me if I should wait with the next parts till December  
Dedication: to Claire  
*****************************************  
**MAYBE THE MOUNTAINS WILL FALL AGAIN**  
  
prologue

The stars hid behind the clouds that night and the darkness that fell on earth was thick and heavy. Rare rays of light that somehow escaped the prison of clouds highlighted the lonely house on the suburbs of Roswell, New Mexico, making it seem even sadder and lonelier.

Sitting on a bench outside the house was a 5-year-old girl with golden hair that was envied by the dozens of angels in heaven. She was looking up at the sky searching desperately for a shooting star to wish on or that funny little man who lived on the moon and always waved to her before she went to sleep.

Neither could be found that night.

She didn't move when the arms of a young dark-haired woman encircled her shoulders and squeezed her gently. She didn't need to look at the woman's face to know it was tired and tear-streaked. She didn't turn her head  when the woman sighed nor when she started speaking

- "Maria, honey," - the woman's voice was low and deprived of its usual cheerfulness –"your daddy's not coming back this time…"

The girl didn't react to those words, she barely heard them in fact, yet she knew they were true. She could always tell what was a lie and what was not.

 Still, she kept staring at the sky, pretending nothing had ever happened; that it was day not a night and on her left side beside her mommy sat her dad smiling lovingly at them both.

At that moment the clouds had broken and the rain started to fall.

-"Look, momma"-she finally spoke –"the angels are crying…"

And indeed they were, for that night was the night when the man fell from the moon and shooting stars stopped granting people's wishes. But most of all the angels were crying for the love that little girl deserved and, by the departure of one man, was deprived of.

Among them in a long snow white dress and a newly received halo stood I.

The littlest of Angels.


	2. 

********************************  
  
Few hours later, after I had made sure that no nightmares would invade Maria's dreams, I went straight to the Boss and asked Him to assign me to her.  
  
Why? -you may ask.  
  
I'll tell you why. Because that night, for the first time since I had become an angel I felt like my heart belonged to someone - like I was meant to be the guardian of that little girl whose heart was as gold as her hair.  
  
I was sure the Boss would agree, I really was. After all my request was driven by love, and if there's one thing in the whole universe He can't say no to, it's love.  
  
Turns out I was one unlucky angel that night, 'cause He said no.  
  
Supposedly I was too young to be the guardian of any human, let alone such a vulnerable one, but truth to be told I think the Boss was still a little angry with me for that trick I had played on Archangel Gabriel. But, really, how was I supposed to know the old angel didn't have any sense of humor whatsoever? Those little horns I stuck to his halo had looked really funny, if you ask me. They really had..  
  
So, okay, it was a bit mean, but I'd seen other Angels making bigger mistakes than me and still getting to be guardians.  
  
So I cried and I begged and I promised to change and when it hadn't worked I cried again.  
  
Finally, the Boss gave up and let me join Seth - one of the oldest angels in Heaven and Maria's original guardian, all in one person.  
  
The only thing I had to promise to the Boss was that I wouldn't interfere in Seth's actions. In other words I wasn't allowed to do anything but watch and learn from "the master" as Seth liked to refer to himself. If I would in anyway break that promise not only wouldn't I be allowed to become the guardian for another 100 years but also my halo would be taken. And that wasn't something I wanted to risk losing.  
  
The thing is - Seth was NOT a master  
  
In fact, he was the worst guardian a girl like Maria could ever have. 


	3. Decisions

**************************************  
  
Maybe the mountains will fall again PART 3  
  
**************************************  
  
And for eleven long years I have done nothing but watch.  
  
and watch  
  
and watch  
  
And the things I've seen broke my little heart into thousand pieces.  
  
  
  
I've seen this sweet earth-bound angel of mine grow up and I cried, for, with each passing day her innocence, little by little, was disappearing and I knew that that wasn't something one could ever get back  
  
It hurt to watch her chasing the dreams that could never really be hers, to see her swallowing the dry tears that always refused to turn into water and not being able to do a thing about it.  
  
It tore my heart to see her giving everything she had to those she considered her friends and rarely receiving anything in return, to watch her shouting soundlessly after each friend that had left her, begging them to stay, begging them to be, and always ending up hurt and alone as none of them ever heard her.  
  
It was all gut -wrenching because I knew I could help her but wasn't allowed to.  
  
All I could do was lay beside her at night and sing sweet little lullabies that she couldn't even hear but which somehow always seemed to chase the nightmares away.  
  
But nights were always too short for Maria, and even though she always fought for happiness and peace of mind, the demons that attacked her during the day were too strong for her to defeat by herself and the saddest thing is she couldn't count on anyone. Her mother, even though she loved Maria with all her heart and soul, was always away trying to make the ends meet, and struggling not to break down herself. The few friends my little girl made were too busy trying to sort their own lives out to notice that the smile Maria wore around them was hiding some kind of great sadness, the one that wasn't allowing her to live for real….  
  
And her guardian angel? Well, he was actually the one who Maria could count on the least.  
  
But she survived and that itself was the most amazing thing I could say about those 11 years I'd spent with her.  
  
  
  
********  
  
It was the eleventh year that brought changes. Four people entered her life turning it upside down within the seconds. As always Seth did nothing about it, he didn't help her, didn't take care of her. He left her to deal with everything alone – and she wasn't even 17 then, she was too young to handle that much pain and loss and…love.  
  
In some twisted way the arrival, or rather re-arrival as they have always been there, of those people did good to Maria. It made her stronger , braver and more open to the others. It made her heart beat faster and happier enabling it to emit and receive more warmth then she ever thought possible. She started seeing again, noticing the little wonders that meant so much to her when she was 5 and which lost their worth during those past years…………..  
  
  
  
But above all it made her hurt even more  
  
*********************  
  
And so now I see that when the wind blows strong and the heavens weep she feels like the moon and stars above. Cold.  
  
Lifeless.  
  
Distant.  
  
She always fails to notice that those little gold points above her head are twinkling just for her. Twinkling with life, warmth, and hope.  
  
With love.  
  
From me.  
  
But she doesn't know I exist at all.  
  
She no longer believes in angels……  
  
And I think that's what hurts me the most, what I cannot forgive Seth for. He let her lose her faith in us, in God, in miracles, and most of all in herself. He let her close her eyes to the wonders of the world and never did a single thing to make her open them again. He never held her when she cried, never hugged her when she felt lonely. He never did anything he was supposed to do as her guardian angel. Truth to be told I don't think he knew her at all. He still doesn't.  
  
I do.  
  
I know her.  
  
I know how special she is, how strong she feels everything, how much love she has inside of her and how much she needs someone to give this love to. I know what scares her the most and what makes her cry, what can bring smile to her face and what makes her laugh really hard. I've seen her dreams, I've seen her heart and I've seen her soul. I know her inside out and most of all, I love her.  
  
I love her because deep down inside she's just like me.  
  
Because just like me she's an angel.  
  
And I swear I'll do all I can to save the angel in my Maria.  
  
I swear.  
  
In fact, I think I'm gonna do something about it right now  
  
  
  
************************  
  
A/N : So is it worth continuing 


	4. 

************************************************  
  
MAYBE THE MOUNTAINS WILL FALL AGAIN  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
"For the mountains may be removed and the hills may shake But My loving kindness will not be removed from you(…)", says the Lord who has compassion on you.  
  
Isaiah 54:10  
  
  
  
I guess Archangel Rafael knows why I came here because he smiles at me tenderly and without asking any questions takes my hand and leads me to the Boss. Maybe when I'll be as old as he I'll know what goes on in the heads of other angels, too….Yeah, I want to be just like Rafael when I grow up….All kind, and good and mighty…But it's gonna take a long while before I'll even receive my wings let alone the status of archangel. Not to mention the fact that I may lose my halo pretty soon since I'm not sure if the Boss won't think of my request as of a way of breaking the deal from 11 years ago. The funny thing is I'm willing to take that chance. I guess little Maria DeLuca really did steal my heart that night when I fist saw her…  
  
"Here goes nothing "– I say to myself and gathering all the courage I have I knock softly on the door , that, according to Rafael, lead to the Boss's residence.  
  
"Come on in " – I hear, and I do as I'm told.  
  
As usual the Boss sits in His throne. Normally the sole sight of it would make me go completely speechless, but this time I barely notice the beauty of it. It's something else that catches my attention.  
  
The Boss…  
  
He….He looks different than He normally does. It's like He's …sad, and it scares me a big time, because you see, The Boss is always so full of love and joy that it simply radiates off Him in powerful waves. But then again I heard that things on Earth are not going all quite that well these days. And I know he worries about His children. He loves them too much not to….  
  
And as I look at His worried face I start to think that maybe it wasn't really smart of me to come to Him right now.  
  
"Oh, it's you Gabby" – He finally notices me and I sigh with relief as an all too familiar gentle smile graces His features "How are you, child?"  
  
"I'm fine, Lord" – I answer politely while bowing to Him – " I came to ask You for something really important to me…'  
  
" I know" – He nods slowly and His eyes become very serious once again. I'm not sure whether it's a good sign or not. " It's about Maria DeLuca again isn't it? I thought we already talked about it, Gabby"  
  
"Yes and I've obeyed the rules for eleven years, Lord, but now…..now it's just different. Things got worse for Maria and I just can't sit around doing nothing watching her lose faith in everything she had once believed in… She…She no longer believes in us, Boss. She doesn't believe in Love…."  
  
"I know.." – He sighed heavily- "That's why I assigned Seth to her, he's got the experience needed to deal with such cases"  
  
"You don't understand, Boss" – I shook my head, not caring that it really isn't the way one should talk to the Almighty – "It's because of him. It's all because of him. He could have helped her so many times but he never did. He's never with her when she needs an angels beside her. He doesn't love like he's supposed to.."  
  
"And you think you can do better than him, Gabby?"  
  
"yes" – I answer without any trace of hesitation in my voice – "Yes, I can."  
  
"And why is that so?"  
  
"Because I know her, Lord. I know her thoughts, I know her fears and her loves. I know her dreams and nightmares. I know the exact way in which I can help her believe again."  
  
I look at the Boss and I can see that He still has some doubts so I voice out the main reason for my request "I love her, Boss. I love her the way Seth never have and will probably never be able to…"  
  
Silence fills the heavenly room and I start to get really nervous. What if Boss says no? What if He decides to leave Maria with Seth after all? What if He takes away my halo and says that because of my stupid reasons and the lack of respect I showed Him I can NEVER become a guardian? What if He sends me to hell?????  
  
"Alright, Gabby" – I hear instead. And I swear that I have never felt as happy as I do now.  
  
"But there's one condition. " the Boss says and my face falls immediately. I knew that it was simply too good to be true. "You must help her regain her faith in love. If you manage to do that before the New Year's Day you will get assigned to her permanently. If not, we're back to our old deal, Gabby. Do you understand?"  
  
I nod frantically. Of course I understand. How could I not? I run to the Boss and give Him the biggest hug before running from the room happily.  
  
******************************  
  
I swear on everything I have, on my halo and on shiny dress, that I'll do everything I can to make Maria believe in angels, love and herself again  
  
And who know maybe in the process the mountains will fall again…..  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
TBC? 


End file.
